Order of Four
The Order of Four, or simply The Order, are a quartet of cape-mercenaries hailing from Earth Cheit. Modus operandi While by all accounts a mercenary group. Given their origin, it is unknown if their actions are in anyway guided by their religion or politics. Structure Unknown if they have an actual leader among them, regardless, they do follow whoever pays them. Their armor tends to be a combination of darks and lights.Lionwing and Cretan were there. White and black armor, hers modeled with a griffon aesthetic, his modified with a bull, but no clear or obvious horns. - Excerpt from Interlude 11.c II History Background Supposedly the group knew each other. Early-Ward Had a history of working together before they arrived in The City as mercenaries.Then, as I turned my focus to the Order, I found them to be ghosts. Some jobs, but they hadn’t existed a month ago, and they apparently worked together and socialized as a tight-knit team. That didn’t happen; not with people who’d appeared so spontaneously and simultaneously. ... “These mercenaries you’re looking at… they’re Cheit, your notes are right. The Order is a reference to a verse in their texts. The thousand-eyed beasts, front and back. Lion, that’s your drunk girl. The ox. Your bull guy. You’ve also got the beast with the face of a man, and the eagle. They’re tied up in the fours that run through the texts. Four apostles, four virtues, four whatevers.” “I think I know the verse,” Rain said. “We have it too.” “Good,” Tattletale said. “Why is that important?” I asked. “Because it means they’re hardcore Cheit, which you guessed. You were mostly on the right track and you might have stumbled on the right answer… if you weren’t keeping your eye out for the wrong destination.” “The wrong destination?” “Teacher,” Tattletale said. “He doesn’t have control of his group, so he’s not pulling their strings. He’s happy doing the prison thing, fucking with Goddess, tearing open holes in reality like the one across Brockton Bay and the ones in the heart of the city, but his people turned their attention to people caught in time loops, stasis, other fuckery like that… and Teacher drew the line there. These guys here?” She tapped the paper before continuing, “The mercenaries from another world? They split from Teacher over it.” “Are they after Jack?” I asked. “Worst case scenario.” Tattletale shook her head. “They’re not that reckless. No. One of the names raised was closer to home than Jack. And while the shit with March is going on, the Undersiders can’t go home.” - Excerpt from Blinding 11.3 Post-Fallen fall Helped with the attack on the portals,Torch 7.5 as part of the larger efforts by Teacher to seize control of The City.Blinding 11.3 But later they had some disagreement with Teacher about risks surrounding temporal traps. Post-Goddess' Takeover Were hired by Cradle as lieutenants of his army. Members * Cretan * Lionwing * Two more, who have yet to be seen. * Griph/Glyph?Blinding 11.3 * Affiliated mercenaries: ** Contender had an ambition to join them as a permanent member. ** Noontide, likely Cheit-native too. ** Kingdom Come ** Tori Heflin Trivia * The group likely takes their name from the tenth verse in first chapter of Ezekiel which describes a tetramorph or cherubim made of living animals sacred to god. Category:Groups and Organizations Category:Mercenaries Category:Earth Cheit